nos enamoramos de dos vampiros
by zero kuran kiryuu
Summary: que hubiera pasado si zero e ichiru no fueran los unicos gemelos kiryuu,los otros gemelos resivieron el ataque de shizuka ocasionando que ellos fueran a la academia cross,pero todo esta por cambiar cuando shizuka los ataque ocasionando que ellos vallan a la academia cross y se reencuentre con su familia que no lo buscaron mas pero lo que no sabe zero e ichiru es que se enamoraran
1. Chapter 1

**aqui les traigo una nueva historia espero que le guste la historia esta es mi primera historia de vampire knight yaoi estoy un poco emocionada, bueno nunca e visto vampire knight pero si e leido historia yaoi del anime a si que no me maten por favor tengame paciencia soy nueva en escribir en este anime si alguien lo conoce seria de mucha ayuda que me ayudaran **

**inner: por que no investiga tu sobre mas del anime**

**misaki kusama: por que no puedo por las clases del liceo ademas estoy ocupada **

**inner : mm mentirosa algunas veces no esta ocupada **

**misaki kusama: por que eres mala **

**inner: no soy mala solo digo la verdad **

**misaki kusama: mmm**

**inner: sera mejor que les digas las pareja**

**misaki kusama: mm okis**

**las parejas principales**

**kaname y zero**

**takuma y ichiru **

**parejas secundaria**

**kaien y yagari**

**misaki kusama: feliz inner**

**inner: siii ( con una aura rosa)**

**misaki kusama: ahora a esta que le paso (con una gota en la cabeza)**

**bueno vampiro knight no me pertenece si me perteneciera aria muchas cosas con zero y kaname (sonrisa pervertidad) bueno espero que le guste mi historia **

**posdata: como no se la edad de zero y e ichiru le pondre que tiene 18 años a los dos **

**Capitulo 1: la llegada a la academia cross**

Narra Xxx

Me llamo zero kiryuu tengo 18 años mi hermano gemelo llamado ichiru y yo vamos a una academia cross. mi hermano y yo tenemos el cabello color plateado y los ojos color amatista mi hermano y yo nos parecemos mucho pero el tiene el cabello largo y yo lo tengo corto ademas en mis orejas las tengo perforadas y en mi cuello tengo un "tatuaje" de una cruz encadenada, veo a mi hermano dormir tranquilamente tranquilamente en mis piernas en esta semana mi hermano ichiru no a dormido bien se a despertado con la misma pesadilla acaricio los cabello de ichiru y veo por la ventana del auto y pienso cuanto faltara por llegar a la academia cross, hace mucho tiempo cuando ichiru y yo eramos niños toda nuestra familia fue atacada por vampiros los unicos que salimos vivos del ataque fueron mis dos primo que son gemelos, ichiru y yo pero despues del ataque nuestro primos ni nadien nos busco desde entonce y hace dos semanas dos vampiros nos atacaron los dos son sangre pura uno de esos desgraciado iba a morder a mi hermano pero yo me interpuse y me mordieron a mi ahora soy mitad humano y mitad vampiro, el tatuaje de mi cuello es para controlar mi lado vampiro, siento que mi hermano se remueve en mis piernas y noto que esta teniendo las misma pesadillas

Zero: ichiru ichiru despierta - le dijo a mi hermano suavemente y veo que abre los ojo lentamente y me mira - estas bien ichiriu? - le pregunto a mi hermano

Ichiru: bien zero son solo las pesadillas - dijo mi hermano a mi

Zero: ichiru - le dijo a abrazandolo fuertemente

conductor: ya llegamos - dijo el conductor a nosotros y salimos del auto y miramos la academia cross y vieron en la entrada de la academia estaban dos peliblanco que zero e ichiru conocian muy bien, una castaña y vieron al director de la academia cross que daba saltitos de felicidad, uno de los albinos fue corriendo donde estaba zero y ichiru pero antes de que llegara a abrazarlos a los dos hermanos kiryuu zero izo un movimiento y tumbo al albino al suelo y saco su pistola llamada bloondy rose y la apunto a su cabeza

Zero: que crees que hace akago - dijo zero friamente a su primo

Akago: pri...mo - dijo akago en el suelo mirando a zero que le lanzo una mirada enojada, zero guardo su arma y se puso al lado de ichiru que miraba al albino que se paraba del suelo

Director: mucho gusto soy kaien cross pero me digame papa - dijo dando salto y mirando a los dos hermanos kiryuu - sere su padre adoptivo - dijo cross feliz abrazando a los dos hermanos - ella es yuuki cross es su hermana adoptiva - dijo señalando a la castaña

Yuuki: mucho gusto - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa - espero que seamos buenos a... - pero antes de que terminara la oracion zero le lanzo una mirada asesina

Xxx: hola queridos primos - dijo el otro albino a los dos hermanos

Ichiru: hakudoshi - dijo ichiru

Zero: mmm - dijo zero

Hakudoshi: estamos feliz de que esten aqui - dijo con una sonrisa falsa los unico que notaron la sonrisa fueron a zero e ichiru

Zero: si claro - dijo zero con sarcasmo en su voz tpdps vieron a zero - nos puedes llevar a nuestro cuarto - le dijo a cross que sonrio y se los llevo

Cross: claro hijos - dijo feliz se fuero adentro de la academia y se sorprendieron mientra caminaban vieron a todas las chicas en la puerta gritando emocionada zero y ichiru vieron como hakudoshi,akago y yuuki caminaron donde estaba las chicas y les decia que regresaba a su dormitorio

la apuerta se abrio y los dos gemelos kiryuu vieron que unos chicos y chicas que salian de la puerta pero zero le llamo la atencion el que estaba al frente de todos ellos

Zero: vampiros - dijo en un susurro que solo escucharon su hermano que estaba a su lado y los vampiros que escucharon que lo llamaban y dirigieron su mirada a los dos hermanos kiryuu

Ichiru: zero - dijo mirando a su hermano que incosientemente se llevo a su mano a su cuello donde estaba su tatuaje

Zero: que pasa ichiru - dijo mirando a su hermano

Ichiru: todos no estan mirando - dijo a su hermano que vio por su rabillo del ojos que todos los vampiros lo estaban mirando a ellos

Zero: sera mejor irnos ichiru - le dijo a su hermano - tenemos que llamar a aya sabes quien para decirle que llegamos a salvo si no resive llamada nos va a llamar a cada rato - dijo mirando a su hermano que sonrio

Cross: sera mejor que sigamos - les dijo cross a sus hijos que lo siguieron - mañana comeremos juntos y conoceran a yagari - dijo dando saltos y zero e ichiru vieron que se sonrojo cuando menciono a yagari

Ichiru: claro - dijo ichiru con una sonrisa a cross que salto a los brazo de ichiru - zero ya quiero hablar con nuestra hermana

**que les parecio el primer capitulo de mi historia espero que le aya gustado resivo tomatazos y de todo XD **

**¿comentarios?**


	2. Chapter 2

**aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que le guste a ustedes a ustedes**

Narra Ichiru

A La Mañana Siguiente

Mi hermano y yo estamos recorriendo toda la academia cross vendo cada lado y cada parte, mientra recordaba lo que paso ayer en nuestro cuarto

Recuerdo De Ichiru

Llegamos a nuestro cuarto y cross se despidió de nosotros, mi hermano dejo las cosas en el suelo y vio todo el cuarto, el teléfono de mi hermano sono y lo puso en voz alta la llamada

Voz: zero e ichiru como esta llegaron bien - dijo una voz femenina que sonaba preocupada

Ichiru: ya llegamos y llegamos bien - le dije a nuestra hermana - hermana no te preocupes llegamos bien

Voz: me alegra saber eso y zerito se reencontraron con "ellos" - dijo nuestra hermana con preocupación

Zero: no te preocupes misaki - dijo a nuestra hermana mayor - y si los vimos pero yo no dejare que ellos se nos acerquen - dijo a misaki que río suavemente

Misaki: a por cierto se me olvido decirle sesshomaru dice que cuando los vea de nuevos que le den su merecido - dijo mencionando a su hermano mayor y los dos rieron - y que le den una hermosa golpiza que a la final no se reconozca - dijo y los dos hermano soltaron la carcajada

Ichiru: esta bien - dijo riendo por lo que le mando decir su hermano mayor

Fin Del Recuerdo De Ichiru

Mientras camina vamos escuchamos unos gritos de un cuarto y los grito era de nuestro primo y una chica que decía

Dios...yuuki...Aaaaahhh...yuuki

aaaaa...si...Akago... ...favor...akago...

yo no sabia lo que significaba esos gritos tampoco mi hermano sabia que significaban esos gritos, los dos nos pusimos rojos y recordamos que escucha vamos esos mismo gritos cuando vivíamos con misaki-chan y sesshomaru-san

Ichiru: que significaran esos gritos - le dije a mi hermano que encogió los hombros

Zero: no tengo ni la mínima idea - me dijo a mi

Ichiru: pero son los mismo gritos cuando alguien viene a la casa y se va al cuarto de misa-chan - le dije a mi hermano - pero siempre los que van son hombres nee-chan grita como la chica que esta con akago - le dije a mi hermano con una mano en mi barbilla y pensando, los ruidos de la habitación acabaron

Zero: ichiru jamas pero de los jamases le digas a misaki y a sesshomaru o si no es capaz de traumatizaría a ti y a mi - me dijo mi hermano

Ichiru: esta bien no le diré que escuche los ruidos a nee-chan - le dije a zero que me miro a los ojos - que crees que hace misa

Zero: seguro estas gritando a las 4 vientos insultos a los tipos y esta diciendo os dios los bendigos a los que crearon el yaoi es lo mejor que a pasado - dijo mi hermano imitando a misaki y riendo después yo hice lo mismo

Ichiru: le podemos decir a cross que si la podemos visitar - le dijo a el - extraño su comida - dije mientra empieza vamos a caminar y el soltó una carcajada

Zero: si yo también en la forma que cocina es muy gracioso - dijo riendo y se aclaro otra vez la voz - os maldigo a vosotros que crearon esta esos y que también les do is una bendición a los que crearon la música - dijo imitando la voz de nuestra hermana - enserio no sabe cocinar pero tuvo que aprender con sesshomaru

Ichiru: si dios fue gracioso cuando ella aprendió a cocinar con sesshomaru- oniisan - dijo ichiru recordando a nuestro hermano - que vamos a hacer con akago y hakudoshi

Zero: no lo se hermano - me dijo a mi - peros ellos deben de pagar por lo que hicieron - sabes que misaki y sesshomaru no quieren que tomemos el camino equivocado, ellos quiere que seamos buenas personas y que no come tamos los mismo errores que ellos - dijo zero a mi yo lo mire

Narra La Autora

2 Hora después

Dos vampiros hablaban uno era de cabello rojizo y ojos color granate, piel pálida y el otro vampiro era de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes

Xxx: kaname que te pasa has estado pensativo desde ayer - dijo el rubio al rey de los vampiros - es por la llegada de los hermanos kiryuu - le dijo el rubio a su amigo

Kaname: mmm si takuma - dijo moviendo su pieza de ajedrez - pero quiero saber mas de ellos, quiero saber por que ellos fueron encontrados hasta ahora - le dijo a su amigo

Takuma: quiero saber mas del menor de los dos hermanos kiryuu - dijo takuma también moviendo su pieza de ajedrez y mirando a su amigo

Kaname: al de cabello largo? - le pregunto mirando a su amigo

Takuma: si - dijo a su amigo - y a ti al mayor de los hermanos verdad? - le pregunto a su amigo

Kaname: mmm si el mayor es muy interesante - dijo con una sonrisa

Takuma: que aras con tu compromiso con yuuki y los otros dos hermanos - dijo mirando a su amigo que movía su pieza

Kaname: tu sabes que yuuki se acuesta con akago y hakudoshi no tengo ni idea que hacer con el - dijo kaname viendo a su amigo que estaba sorprendido - que no sabias que yuuki se acuesta con akago? - le pregunto a su amigo

Takuma: no - dijo takuma a su amigo - a si que ya no quieres un compromiso con ella - le pregunto

Kaname: mm si eso era antes pero ahora no - le dijo a su amigo - y a ti ya no te interesa akago? - le pregunto

Takuma: tienes razón ya no me interesa akago - le dijo mirando a su amigo que le gano en el ajedrez otra vez

**espero que le aya gustado el capitulo a ustedes quienes seran sakura y sesshomaru y que relacion tendran con ichiru y zero se que diran que son hermanos pero tendran que adivinar si ellos son vampiros o humanos y como dije antes quienes son ellos en la vida de nuestros dos hermanos y lindos ukes **

**A) son vampiros**

**B) son humanos**

**C ) uno es vampiro y otro humano **

**D) o cualquiera de las 3 primeras XD **

**bueno se despide **

**misaki kusama**

**hasta luego**

**nos leemos luego**

**¿comentarios?**

**merezco tomatazos y acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios sea bueno o malo pero mejor los buenos XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de nos enamoramos de dos vampiros aquí el capitulo y espero que le guste aquí sobran quienes son sesshomaru y misaki y disculpen que aya puesto sakura es que no me di cuenta ese fue mi error y espero que me perdone bueno les diré que **

**sesshomaru es un vampiro pura sangre**

**misaki es humana **

**bueno iniciamos con el capitulo**

**inicio del capitulo a las 10:52 pm**

**espero que le guste y se me olvido **

**sakura es una vampira de sangre pura y es amiga de kaname y takuma, ella saldrá en este capitulo**

**touga es un vampiro también de sangre pura y es amigo de kaname, takuma y sakura **

**%%%%%**

**amigos de kaname y takuma**

_**sakura takahashi tiene el cabello de color rojo claro y ojos color verde, es alta y delgada **_

_**touga taisho: tiene el cabello plateado atado en una coleta alta y los ojos color dorado, es alto y fuerte**_

_**%%%%%%%%%**_

_**familia adoptiva de zero y ichiru**_

_misaki uchida tiene el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos color marrones claros, es de estatura normal y es delgada_

_sesshomaru taisho: tiene el cabello plateado lo tiene suelto y sus ojos son de color dorado, es alto y fuerte_

**bien iniciamos con el capitulo espero que le guste **

vamos a otro lugar

una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones claro estaba cocinando mientra cantaba y escucho la puerta abrirse dejando pasar a un peliplatiado y ojos dorados que se sentó en la mesa y dio un suspiro

xxx: oye como te fue - le pregunto al chico que la miro

xxx: mm misaki me fue bien - dijo con fastidio

Misaki: oye que zero y ichiru llegaron bien sesshomaru - le dijo a su amigo que la miro - y bueno tu sabe que se vio a "ellos" - dijo mientra cocinaba

Sesshomaru: que estas cocinando - le pregunto a su amiga,

Misaki: mmm ramen - le dijo a su amigo - oye cuando termine de comer me voy a hacer mi turno - le dijo y vio como su querido amigo notase el sarcasmo la vio

Sesshomaru: sabe que no me agrada que a gas ese tipo de trabajo - dijo mirando serio a misaki

Misaki: tranquilo sessh te juro que nadie me ara daño ademas siempre mi querida amiga seres siempre fije ser yo mientra cocino para todos - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Sesshomaru: no tienes remedio - dijo mirando la y suspiro - aun no se como me ice amigo tuyo

Misaki: eres malo sesshy - dijo fingiendo llorar

Sesshomaru: mmm - dijo y dirijo su mirada a otro lado

Misaki: oye sessh - dijo y su amigo la volteo a ver

Sesshomaru : que pasa - le pregunto

Misaki: no vas a regresar a la academia cross? - le pregunto y vio como la miro

Sesshomaru: aun no se - dijo dando un suspiro

Misaki: pero debes olvidar lo que paso sesshomaru o si no vas a morir virgen jejeje - dijo y vio como su amigo la fulminaba con la mirada - jajaja solo era un broma jajaja - dijo soltando una carcajada

Sesshomaru: grr ponte a terminar la comida - dijo mirando a su amiga fríamente

Misaki: neee eres malo - dijo soltando unas lagrimas

Sesshomaru: enserio eres infantil como el director cross - dijo riendo y vio como su querida amiga abrió la boca y lo miro muy mal - jajajajaja

Misaki: no se te olvide querido que yo soy mas infantil que cross - dijo con una sonrisa y guiándole el ojo

Sesshomaru: si cuando te lo propones - dijo con sarcasmo y resivio un vaso pero lo esquivo rápido - que te pasa mujer es que acaso me quieres matar

Misaki: cállate - dijo con furia y se concentro hacer la comida - llamas a las chicas y a los otros dos chicos - dijo y vio como el la miro - si no vas te queda si comer - y vio como sesshomaru se paro y se fue a buscar a los otros para comer

vamos a otro lugar

una chica de cabello color rojo claro y ojos verdes estaba hablando con su amigo de cabello plateado que lo tiene atado en una coleta y ojos dorados

Xxx: oye viste a los nuevos estudiantes? - le pregunto a su amigo que la miro

Xxxx: si - dijo mirando a la chica - ellos dos tiene el olor de mi hermano sesshomaru - le dijo a su amiga - sakura sera que ellos lo conocen - dijo mirando la

Sakura: touga también sentir el olor - dijo mirando a su amigo - pero que le diremos si conocen a sesshomaru que nos dirán - le dijo a su amigo

Touga: yo quiero que mi hermano regrese y explicar el mal entendido - dijo con tristeza

Sakura: si yo también quiero que regrese pero el no lo ara - dijo con tristeza

Touga: espero que mi hermanos nos perdones a todos - dijo viendo y las puerta se abrieron dejando pasar a sus dos amigos - kaname-sama y takuma-sama que hacen aquí - le pregunto touga a sus dos amigos

Kaname: touga y sakura creemos que los dos hermanos kiryuu conocen a sesshomaru - dijo kaname a los dos vampiros pura sangre que los miro sorprendido

Sakura: QUEE - dijo sorprendida - kaname-sama habla enserio - dijo sakura mirando a su amigo

Kaname: si takuma escucho a los dos hermanos hablando con alguien y escucho el nombre de sesshomaru - dijo mirando a su amigo

Takuma: si los escuche claro y vi a los dos hermanos kiryuu sonreír cuando mencionaron el nombre de sesshomaru parecen que lo conocen y han vivido con el - dijo takuma a sus dos amigos

Touga: entonce si es verdad si mi hermano esta con ellos por que no regreso a la academia - dijo a sus dos amigos

Takuma: sabes touga-sama lo que paso aquí con sesshomaru-sama desconfiamos de el y el se fue - dijo viendo a su amigo - creo que no quiere regresar al lugar que se desconfió de el

Sakura: takuma tiene razón - dijo con tristeza

Kaname: voy a averiguar donde vive sesshomaru para que regrese - dijo kaname a sus dos amigos que sonrieron - y saber lo que ha hecho durante este tiempo - dijo

Touga: yo no creo que nos perdone mi hermano - dijo a sus amigos

Takuma: les aseguro que muy pronto sesshomaru-sama regresara y perdonara a todos

Sakura: eso esperamos

vamos otra vez con sesshomaru y misaki

todos estaban sentados en la mesa disfrutando de su ramen, todos estaban hablando, contando chiste riendo y el único que estaba callado era sesshomaru que estaba pensando la única persona que noto que estaba callado fue misaki

Misaki: oye sessh te pasa algo - le pregunto a su amigo

Sesshomaru: no nada es que solo estaba pensado - dijo mirando a su amiga

xxx: y de que sesshomaru-sama - dijo una chica de cabello rosa llamada mitzuki

Sesshomaru: e pensado bien y e decidido regresar a la academia cross - dijo y todo lo miraron

todos: felicidades - dijeron todo a la vez

Sesshomaru: pero quiero que misaki me acompañe dijo viendo a la castaña que lo miro sorprendido - que dices me acompañas?

Misaki: yo esta bien sesshomaru pero quiero enseñar clases de música y cocina - dijo ella feliz a vieron todos la cara de susto

Todos: nooooo - gritaron todos

Misaki: son malos T-T - dijo abrazando a un pelinegro llamado riki que la abrazara para que se tranquilizara

Riki: ya ya misaki - dijo tranquilizando a su amiga

mitzuki: sesshomaru preocupara que no de clases no querías que todos la maten o ella lo mate a ellos - dijo mitzuki a su amigo que la miro

**que les pareció el capitulo espero que le aya gustado y quien es mas infantil misaki o cross XD dejen su comentario y digan quien es mas infantil espero que le guste bueno es la primera vez que me desvelo hasta tan tarde pero bueno les tengo una noticia mañana no tengo clase yeiii a si que mañana actualizaré dos capítulos de dos historia y el sábado otro dos capitulo de mis otra historia bueno en el siguiente capitulo sesshomaru regresara a la academia cross con misaki muchas cosas pasaran espero que aya disfrutado del capitulo**

**se despide **

**misaki kusam**

**nos leemos luego**

**hasta luego**

**capitulo terminado a las 2:03 am **

**¿COMENTARIOS?**

**adiós nos vemos luego**


	4. Chapter 4

**aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero que le guste el nuevo capitulo de nos enamoramos de dos vampiros aqui sesshomaru junto a su amiga misaki se reecontraran con zero e ichiru bueno espero que sea de su agrado el capitulo**

**inicio del capitulo **

**12:11 am**

**este capitulo sera algo corto espero que le guste bueno les dejo el capitulo bueno se los dejo bien empece el capitulo este en la mañana de ayer y lo tenia por la mitad a si que lo voy a terminar espero que le guste **

Dos semanas despues

dos personas estaba afuera de la academia cross uno era un peliplateado y la otra persona es una castaña ella miraba al peliplateado que suspiraba (n/a: ya saben quienes son XD son misaki y sesshomaru sii)

Misaki: bueno y los dos estaremos como estudiante o vamos hacer maestro - le pregunto a su amigo que la miro

Sesshomaru: bueno como tu quieres enseñar sera maestra de musica - le dijo a la chica que lo abrazo fuerte - y yo enseñare a los vampiros a pelear

Misaki: gracias entonce sere maestra de los humanos o vampiros? - le dijo con una sonrisa inocente

Sesshomaru: de los vampiros y de los humano - le dijo a su amiga que suspiro - que pasa te veo un poco triste? - le pregunto a la castaña

Misaki: nada es solo que extraño a los chico y especialmente a mi hermano - dijo recordando a riki

Sesshomaru: tranquila lo visitare o ellos a nosotros - le dijo abrazando a la castaña que le sonrio - no este triste me agrada mas a la loca y que siempre esta feliz que a la triste - le dijo a su amiga que le dio una sonrisa calidad

Misaki: esta bien - le dijo - espero que los vampiros no te sacen de tus casillas como yo te las sacos jeje - le dijo divertida la humana al pura sangre - are que esos vampiros se vuelvan locos - dijo con una risita y con un brillo que no le gusto a sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: tu y los otros son los unicos - dijo riendo como su amiga se reia como locas - pero tambien seras estudiante

Misaki: queeeee - grito fuertemente y seguro todo los vampiros lo escucharon que fueron a ver donde provenia el grito y se sorprendieron de ver a una persona que conocia muy bien

Kaname: sesshomaru - dijo sorprendido de ver al peliplata hay fuera de la academia cross, todos estaban sorprendido de que este hay

Sesshomaru: si vas a ver clases le prometi a riki que las vas a ver - le dijo el pura sangre a la humana que lo miro friamente - valla querida amiga pense que te dijo - le dijo riendose de la cara de su amiga

Misaki: dime si me estas haciendo una jodida broma de que te gusta hacer - le dijo la castaña sin ni siquiera ver a todos los vampiros mirarla a ella y a sesshomaru - te juro si es una broma te are lo que te ice hace dos años querido - dijo con sarcasmo y con voz fria

Sesshomaru: no te a treverias - le dijo a la castaña que puso una sonrisa maliciosa

Misaki: quieres apostar sesshy - dijo misaki diciendo el apodo de su amigo

Sesshomaru: te e dicho que no me digas a si - dijo con el ceño fruncido

Sakura y Touga: SESSHOMARU, HERMANo - dijeron al mismo tiempo sakura y touga y sesshomaru junto a misaki voltearon a ver y vieron que todos los vampiros lo miraban, misaki se escondio detras de sesshomaru que la vio y se rio de que estaba asustada pero ella le lanzo una mirada de furia

Sesshomaru: hola kaname-sama - le dijo al otro pura sangre que lo miro

Kaname: a si que regresaste viejo amigo - le dijo a su amigo

Takuma: sesshomru-sama - dijo takuma dijo a su amigo

dos personas se acercaron mas para abrazar a sesshomaru y las personas eran sakura y touga

Touga: hermano te extrañe mucho - le dijo a su hermano que sonrio y miro a sakura a su amiga perdon a su amor, no se le a declarado por que ella esta "enamorada de otro hombre"

Sakura: sesshomaru - dijo la pura sangre a su amigo y todos los vampiros se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la humana que estaba al lado de sesshomaru, touga la vio por un segundo y penso es hermosa

la chica humana tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color maron claro los miraba a todos con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en su pecho

Xxx: sesshomaru-sama por que esta con una humana? - pregunto unos de los nobles de kaname

Sesshomaru: eso no te interesa ruka - le dijo friamente a la chica de cabello marrón pálido y ojos de color son unos tonos más oscuro que su pelo - ella es una amiga mia nada mas - dijo mirando a la castaña que le saco la lengua - misaki tengo que hablar con ellos por que no te vas a llamar a los chicos de que llegamos y mañana le daremos la sorpresa a tu sabes quien - le dijo a la castaña que sonrio

Misaki: mmm sesshomaru yo me quedo contigo - dijo sorprendiendo a todos de que una humana le contestara a si a un pura sangre - y no me vas a manipular - le dijo con una sonrisa - dejarme eso a mi - dijo a su amigo que suspiro

Sesshomaru: esta bien pero no quiero que hagas nada - le dijo como si fuera un padre a su hija - puedes escuchar musica o mandar mensaje pero no quiero que grites escuchaste - dijo a su amiga que izo un puchero que fue visto por todo

Misaki: si si padre - dijo con una sonrisa y soltando una carcajada - pareces padre de todos nosotros - dijo misaki a su amigo que entendio - bueno que tal si llevo tus cosas a tu dormitorio hablando de eso donde dormire? - le pregunto a su amigo que la miro

Sesshomaru: sabia que se me habia olvidado algo - dijo a la castaña que lo miro

Sakura: sesshomaru ella puede dormir conmigo no tengo un problema - le dijo a su amigo que la miro - claro si kaname-sama esta de acuerdo - le dijo a su otro amiigo

Kaname: esta bien - dijo bien retiresen todos tenemos que hablar sesshomaru - le dijo a su amigo que lo miro y empezaron a caminar seguida por la castaña- pero tenemos que hablar solamente nosotros que se valla la castaña - dijo señalando a la castaña que lo miro

Sesshomaru: lo siento es que no puedo dejarla sola - dijo mirando a la castaña que puso una sonrisa

Sakura: por que - dijo con celos si celos

Sesshomaru: la ultima vez que la deje sola su querido "hermano" casi me mate por dejarla sola y no quiero volver a dejarla sola por que cuando lo estuvo izo cosas que no quiero hablar - le dijo y recordando lo que paso ese dia que dejo a la castaña con ichiru - a si que me va a compañar - dijo

Misaki: tranquilo sesshomaru se que mi presencia no es necesaria - le dijo a su amigo que lo miro y vio en los ojos de su amiga dolor

dios mios - penso sesshomaru

Misaki: tranquilo sesshomaru puedo esperar a qui - le dijo al pura sangre que la miro con preocupacion - no pasara lo que paso la ultima vez pero tranquilo me se defender recuerdas a si que estare bien - le dijo a su amigo - ve se que quieres hablar con tus amigos y especialmente tu hermano - le dijo con una sonrisa pero por dentro queria llorar - yo me voy a dios querido hermano bueno yo me voy a llamar a riki - dijo y se fue

Kaname: te dijo hermano?- le `pregunto a su amigo

Sesshomaru: ella es una amiga le prometi a su padre que la protegeria a ella y a su hermano - le dijo y sakura abrio los ojos - ella es como una hermana para mi y su hermano es como un amigo un primo - dijo mirando por donde se fue la castaña y suspiro los riki y misaki han sufrido por la muerte de su padre

a si que ellos no son nada se quieren como hermanos como amigo dios - penso sakura ella penpesaba que misaki y sesshomaru estaban saliendo

Touga: a si que la proteges verdad hermano? - le dijo a su hermano que lo miro y pudo ver en sus ojos un gran cariño a la castaña y a otras persona eso fue lo que pudo ver - a ella y a su hermano - le dijo

Sesshomaru: si misaki, riki, zero e ichiru son como mi familia el tiempo que no estuve aqui - dijo a su amigos y a su hermano y se sorprendieron cuando menciono el nombre de los dos gemelos kiryuu

Takuma: como pudiste resistir tanto tiempo - le dijo takuma sorprendido

Sesshomaru: el padre de riki y misaki siempre preparaba sangre para a mi a si que no mordia a nadien - le dijo a su amigo que se sorprendio - no tomaba las tabletas - le dijo

kaname: entonce el padre de esa chica te creaba sangre - dijo kaname sorprendido

Sesshomaru: el buscaba sangre animal y como era medico buscaba sangre humana y las mezclaba y me la daba a mi - le dijo simplemente sesshomaru

Touga: ella sabe que eres un vampiro? - le pregunto a su hermano - lo sabe - dijo sorprendido

Sesshomaru: si lo sabe pero no le interesa que sea un vampiro y no grita como las chica de la clase dia - le dijo sesshomaru y era verdad su amiga estaba loca por otras cosas - ademas se que ustedes se sorprenderan por que le voy a decir - dijo y entraron al despacho de kaname y todos se sentaron

Sakura: y que es sesshomaru - le dijo a su amigo que le sonrio

Sesshomaru: por lo que investigue de la familia de ella y me quede sorprendido - dijo sesshomaru a su amigo - kaname no as tonado que se parece un poco a tu madre - le dijo a su amigo que lo miro

Kaname: si se parece un poco - dijo recordando a su madre y poniendo el recuerdo de la amiga de sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: lo que investigue es que ella misaki tiene sangre de vampiro - dijo y vio como todos abrieron los ojos - es como zero ella tiene un tatuaje en su espalda parecen que sellaron su poder cuando era una bebe - le dijo a kaname - pero tiene un parecido con tu madre juuri pero tambien tiene una sangre que cuando ella nacio su olor era terrible - le dijo a su amigo que la miro

Touga: que quieres decir hermano - le dijo a su hermano

Sesshomaru: ella tiene un olor a perro mojado - dijo sesshomaru a sus amigo que abrieron los ojos

Takuma: perro mojado? - dijo sorprendido

Sessshomaru: si no pueden notar el olor por el tatuaje que ella tiene y por un collar que le dio su padre ante de morir - le dijo sesshomaru a su amigos - ademas no solo eso riki y con los otros que me criee tienen un olor similar al de misaki pero el unico que tiene un olor similar es riki y misaki yo creo que - dijo era mejor decirle a sus amigos y a kaname

Sakura: crees que sesshomaru - le dijo a su amigo

Sesshomaru: ellos pueden ser mitad licantropo y mitad humanos - le dijo a sus amigos que abrieron los ojos - tiene un poco de sangre de vampiro en sus cuerpo pero eso no fue lo unico que investigue - dijo sesshomaru y sabia que el padre de misaki y riki estaba ocultando algo a el

Kaname: que mas investigaste - le dijo a su amigo

Sesshomaru: tiene que ver con los hermanos kiryuu zero e ichiru - dijo sabia que estaba revelando algo importante pero era mejor que kaname protega a los dos hermanos y el va a proteger a riki y a misaki - bueno es que zero e ichiru son familia lejana de misaki ellos pueden ser familia lejana - le dijo a su amigo

Kaname: cual es el apellido de tu amiga -le dijo kaname a sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: su apellido es uchida - le dijo y vio como los 3 abrian los ojos

Sakura: uchida es clan mas peligroso que existe ellos dejaron de existe hace años cuando el abuelo de kaname los mato a todos - dijo sakura a sesshomru

Kaname: como es posible que de que salieran vivos unos cuantos - dijo kaname sorprendido de que la amiga de sesshomaru sea una uchida - los uchida son un clan mitad licantropo y mitad humanos algunos tiene sagre de vampiro en su interior - dijo kaname sorprendido por la noticia

Sesshomaru: y por lo que me dijo el padre de misaki es que su visabuelo se caso con una de las cazadoras de la familia kiryuu - dijo sesshomaru y vio como los 3 abrieron los ojos - zero e ichiru tambien tiene sagre de los uchida en su venas a si que ellos estan en peligros kaname si los vampiros o los cazadores se enteran de que hay uchidas vivos los mataran - le dijo a su amigo

Kaname: por que me dices esto - le dijo a su amigo

Sesshomaru: tu eres el rey de los vampiros ademas el padre de misaki te escribio esta carta - dijo sacandola y dandosela que la abrio y empezo a leerla

**_"carta"_**

_hola kaname kuran soy un uchida no revelare mi nombre le quiero pedir algo por favor se lo suplico se que no tengo nada que le pueda ofrecer para que me ayude pero la necesito por favor quiero que protegan a zero e ichiru que estan en grabe peligro se que el joven sesshomaru le conto como le voy a decir zero e ichiru tiene sangre de uchida y eso para los vampiros y cazadores es peligroso, ellos son una amenaza tambien mi hija y mi hijo riki son una amenaza para ellos pero le quiero pedir si puede proteger a zero e ichiru por favor ellos son los ultimos kiryuu sobreviviente y mi hija es la ultima uchida junto a riki se que va a decir pero y hakudoshi y akago ellos no son de nuestra familia ellos fueron adoptavos con el hermano del papa de zero e ichiru como su mujer no pudo tener hijos los adoptaron y le pusieron el apellido un gran erro que cometieron, esos nos gemelos hakudoshi y akago son hijos de shizuka hio la que causo la muerte de todos los kyruu, esos dos niños tenian planeado todo y ellos saben que cuando zero e ichiru cumpla los 20 años de edad la sangre de uchida se ara notar en ellos se que zero fue convertido en vampiro sabia que iba a pasar eso es lo que tiene planeado tu tio y el abuelo de takuma, no se como ellos notaron que los kiryuu tiene la sangre uchida pero seguro fueron esos mocosos, bueno era mejor un mitad vampriro y un mitad licantropo que un mitad humano y mitad licantropo ellos quieren usar a zero como arma para matarlo a usted y despues tambien tiene planeado transformar a ichiru en vampiro a si para poder controlarlos y poder matarte a ti y a tus nobles kaname-sama a si por favor protegalo de esos dos no ellos son la ultimos de los kiryuu, zero te necesitara kaname y mucho y ichiru a takuma por eso le pido de que los protega a los dos por que ellos son la clave final para que acabar con la guerra que se va a llevar a cabo no se cuando pasara pero tienen que estar pendiente, y mis dos hijos riki y misaki ellos esta bajo la protecion de sesshomaru y su famiilia a riki solo le falta un año para que su verdadero yo salga a la luz que todos vea que es un uchida en cambio de mi hija ella tiene 16 años pero su poder se revelara a los 18 años como es la unica mujer de la familia uchida se revelara a esa edad a los hombre a los 20 años por eso le puse un sello a mis dos hijo cuando nacio mi hija yo se lo puse cuando nacio y cuando nacio riki se lo puso mi esposa que murio cuando sello la sangre uchida pero ahora el olor a lincantropo se esta haciendo presente a si que le dio dos collares a mis dos hijos y puse un sello mas fuerte para ver si le puede durar a cada uno a los 23 años pero creo que el sello se rompera el sello de mi hijo pronto se va a romper, tambien le quiero decir que el sello se puede romper facilmente, como los padres de zero e ichiru no sabian como sellar la sangre uchida me llamaron ami y se las selle cuando los dos niños nacienron, se que nadien puede ver el sello los unicos que lo pueden ver son las pareja que estan destinada a zero,ichiru,misaki y riki se que quieres saber como sesshomaru ve el sello de misaki es simple el me ayudo a ponerle el sello a si que puede ver los sello de los 4 ademas ante de morir le di mi sangre para tranquilizar la sangre y poder sellarla si se sale de contro, yo se que quien estan destinados a ellos 4 pero no lo voy a decir el unico que lo sabe es sesshomaru y le jure a punta de amenaza que no le dijera nada a nadien a si que esto es lo que voy a decirle pero enserio por mi orgullo por mi familia protega a zero e ichiru por favor kaname-sama una cosa mas kaname-sama, se que no me a creer pero le dijo la verdad que tenga cuidado con yuuki por favor ten cuidado con ella por que ella es peligrosa lo es ten cuidado con ella aunque sea su hermana tiene que vigilarla por que la persona que usted menos piensa puede lastimarlo a usted y a sus seres querido_

_bueno eso es todo kanama-sama espero que cumpla la promesa por favor y me tengo que ir se despide _

_uchida_

**_"fin de la carta"_**

**_a posdata: _**_solo los que puede leer esta carta son usted, takuma, touga y sesshomaru y tambien la puede leer sakura_

_**otra posdata:** por favor dile al joven sesshomaru que se le declare a sakura takahashi que el no ve que ella lo ama y tambien dile a ella que se declare que ellos seran felices en el futuro  
><em>

_eso si es todo _

_**adios **_

kaname termino de leerla la carta y se quedo sorprendido y les paso la carta a takuma para que leyera la carta que tambien se quedo sorprendido y se la paso a touga y sakura que tambien la leyeron y quedaron con la boca abierta

Sakura: que aremos ahora? - le pregunto a su amigo

Kaname: protegere a zero e ichiru los are mi protegido - dijo kaname y va a cumplir su palabra la va a cumplir

la puerta se abrio dejando pasar la castaña que llego

Misaki: hola - dijo feliz y por primera vez vio a touga y se sonrojo cuando lo miro - lo siento por no presentarme soy misaki uchida tengo 16 años mucho gusto - dijo con una sonrisa que touga se sonrojo

Takuma: hola uchida-sama soy takuma ichijou - le dijo takuma a misaki que sonrio tambien

Kaname: soy kaname kuran gusto en conocerla uchida-kun - dijo kaname con un caballero a misaki que lo miro

Misaki: mucho gusto ichijou-sama y kaname-sama - dijo a los dos vampiros

Touga: yo soy touga taisho el hermano de sesshomaru - le dijo a la chica dandole un beso en la mano que se sonrojo

Misaki: un justo - dijo sonrojada y touga vio como sesshomaru le lanzo una mirada asesina

Sakura: mucho gusto soy sakura takahashi - le dijo con una sonrisa amble

Misaki: eres sakura sakura takahashi la que siempre sesshomaru me nombra - dijo y vio como sakura y sesshomaru se sonrojaron

Sakura: si soy sakura un gusto - dijo sonrojada por lo que dijo la castaña

Misaki: wooo es maravilloso conocer a la chica que le trae loco a - pero antes de que terminara sesshomaru le tapo la boca

Sesshomau: misaki callate o no te comprare chocolate - le dijo serio

Misaki: esta bien no dire nada - dijo y vio con sesshomaru suspiro los 4 vampiros vieron como misaki puso su mano derecha en la espalda y cruzo los dedos - jejeje bueno mañana sera un gran dia por fin vere a zero e ichiru y tambien dare clases de musica - dijo con una sonrisa

los 4: QUEEEEE - gritaron sorprendido

Sakura: eres nuestra maestra de musica - le dijo a la chica que sonrio

Misaki: si lo soy - dijo con una sonrisa - y el baka a mi lado es su maestro de defensa - dijo y salio corriendo de hay

Sesshomaru: como que baka - dijo y vio como misaki se fue de hay - sakura vamos ayudame a seguirla no valla a caerse o hacer una cosa loca - le dijo a la pelirroja que lo miro

Sakura: bueno adios - dijo sakura y se fue de hay con sesshomaru

Touga: valla mañana sera un dia largo - dijo touga a los dos vampiro que lo miraron

A la mañana siguiente

zero e ichiru se preparaban para ir a su clase de musica como todo los demas

Ichiru: quien sera nuetro nuevo maestro de musica - le dijo a su hermano que lo miro

Zero: no tengo ni idea - dijo y los dos hermanos llegaron y se sentaron de ultimos y esperaron que llegue su profesor nuevo dos minutos despues la puerta se abrio dejando pasar a una persona que zero e ichiru conocian muy bien era su hermana misaki

Misaki: muy bien clases soy misaki the dark y sere su profesora de musica - dijo con una sonrisa mirando a sus dos hermanitos - hola zero e ichiru como estan - dijo a los dos chicos y toda la clase los miro y los hermanos estaban sorprendido de que esten aqui

**que pasara en el siguiente capitulo se que soy mala por dajarlo hasta hay pero descubriran lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, espero que le aya gustado el capitulo que les e traido a ustedes **

**se que tiene una duda el padre de misaki que no voy a decir nombre ahorita eso se los dire,y el padre de misaki adopto a riki cuando el tenia 4 años de edad y misaki 2 año de edad , y se que tiene otra pregunta por que no sale el padre de misaki pronto se los dire, ademas sesshomaru conoce el padre de misaki cuando ella era una bebe y riki cuando era un niño, a si que aqui misaki tiene 16 años, riki tiene 19 años **

**espero aclarar sus dudas bueno en realidad no se si eran dudas o era dudas para mi XD jejeje, espero que le aya gustado el capitulo a ustedes **

**hasta luego **

**nos leemos luegos**

**se despide **

**misaki kusama**

**¿comentarios? **

**fin del capitulo **

**1:35 pm**

**palabras: 3,873**

**vallan cuando palabras escibi se que eso no es largo pero para mi si lo es **

**si tienen dudas o algo dejen un comentarios o en enviarme un mesaje privado **

**ahora si me despido **

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**espero que le guste el capitulo que les traigo a ustedes bueno iniciemos con el capitulo, lo siento por no continuar siempre mis hermanos me agarra mi computadoras y ellos tienen la suya no se por que agarra mi computadora si ellos tiene la suya es por eso que no e podido continuar los capitulos por culpa de mis hermanos que me agarran mi computadora ****dios enserio es fastidioso tener 4 hermanos mayores **

todos los vampiros estan en su salon de clases esperando a su nuevo profesor de musica cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y vieron a una castaña

Xxx: buenas soy misaki the dark y soy su profesora de musica - dijo con una sonrisa viendo a todos los vampiros - sessh - dijo saludando a su amigo

Sesshomaru: misaki que te traes entre mano - dijo a la chica sorprendiendo a los vampiros - te conozco bien

Misaki: bien clases ustedes algunos aran una canciones con la clase del dia - dijo viendo a los vampiros

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE - dijeron todos en un grito

Sakura: hola misa-chan - dijo saludando a la chica que la miro y tambien la saludo

Misaki: si pero yo los voy a elegir - dijo con una sonrisa

Takuma: que quieres decir dark-sama - dijo takuma a la chica

Misaki: no me diga the dark solo misaki - dijo con una sonrisa

Voz: Misaki - dijo y todos vieron que aparecieron los dos hermanos kiryuu

Sesshomaru: Zero e Ichiru - dijo viendo a sus dos amigos

Ambos: sesshomaru - dijeron los dos hermanos sorprendidos

Zero: me pueden decir que demonios esta pasando - dijo mirando a los dos

Misaki: fue idea de sesshomaru - dijo señalando al purasangre

Ichiru: estan aqui - dijo saltando a los brazos de los dos que cayeron al suelo

Misaki: y como estas con ya sabes quienes - dijo misaki a los dos hermanos

Zero: no cambies el tema - dijo mirandola

Kaname: calma kiryuu-kun - dijo kaname a zero que lo miro

Zero: callate pura sangre - dijo enojado

Yuuki: como te atreves hablarse a si a mi kaname - dijo yuuki con los ojos rojos

Zero: jodete yo le hablo como yo quiera - dijo enojado y vio que yuuki aumento su aura

Kanamw: yuuki alto - dijo kaname a su hermana

Yuuki: pero - dijo mirandolo

Misaki: bien ya que los dos estan aqui los dos van a cantar con unos de ellos - dijo a los dos hermanos que la miraron - se que no le agrada la idea pero soy su profesora y me tiene que hacer caso - dijo

Ichiru: me puedes decir quien es nuestro compañeros - dijo ichiru a misaki

Misaki: claro ichiru tu estaras con takuma ichijo - dijo señalando al rubio que lo miraba - y tu mi querido zero con kaname kuran - dijo señalando al castaño que lo miro - y no quiero quejas - dijo con una sonrisa

Zero: vamonos - dijo tomando de la mano a su hermano y salieron

Misaki: bien iniciemos con la clases - dijo misaki a todos - quien sabe tocar instrumento - dijo y algunos entre ellos estaba kaname levantaron la mano

Aidou: que nos enseñaras - pregunto aidou habunasa, a misaki

Misaki: querido habunasa si va a comer dulces comparte con todos - dijo viendo y todos se sorprendieron menos sesshomaru que la miro

Kain: como sabes que aidou tiene dulces - dijo kain akatsuki mirando a su primo que estaba sorprendido

Sesshomaru: a ichiru le gusta los dulce y cuando el come a escondida ella se da cuenta no se como - dijo sesshomaru pero sabia como se daba cuenta

Aidou: tengo que compartir - dijo mirando sus dulces

Shiki: si comparte - dijo shiki senri a aidou que lo miro

Rima: por favor chicos - dijo rima touya mirandolos

Ruka: dejalos rima sabes que aidou no compartira sus dulces - dijo ruka sousen

Misaki: se puedes callar - dijo poniendose una mano en la cabeza

Sakura: pasa algo misaki? - le pregunto a la humana

Misaki: mmm - dijo iba donde aidou pero antes de que llegara se iba a caer pero touga la agarro a tiempo y vio por el cuello una cola de dragon?

Touga: estas bien - le pregunto y alzo su camisa rapidamente antes los ojos de cualquiera y vio un tatuaje de dos espadas y un dragon blanco

Misaki: si - dijo a touga y vio como sesshomaru la miro - estoy bien sesshomaru solo estoy cansada - dijo a su amigo

Sesshomaru: desde cuando no duermes - dijo sesshomaru

Misaki: desde que los chicos se fueron e tenidos sueños extraños - dijo misaki a su amigo que la miro y miro a kaname

(N/A: yuuki se fue nadien se dio cuenta XD)

Kaname: bien touga , sakura vamonos - dijo a sus dos amigos touga tomo a misaki como un saco de papa y salieron con sesshomaru - takuma encargate - dijo al vicipresidente de la clase

Takuma: si kaname-sama - dijo takuma a su amigo

vamos con los otros

Sesshomaru: dime que sueños tuviste - dijo a su amiga

Misaki: kaname tenia a zero inconciente y gritaba con lagrimas por favor por favor no me dejes zero - decia mirandolo - repetia una y otra zero por favor no me dejes te amo - dijo misaki viendo al rey de los vampiros que la miraba

Kaname: yo diciendo eso a un nivel E - dijo sorprendido kaname por lo que conto la chica que lo miro a los ojos

Sesshomaru: kaname , zero no es un nivel e - dijo sesshomaru enojado - aunque sea mi amigo no te da el derecho a juzgar a zero - dijo enojado

Sakura: sera mejor acostarnos - dijo sakura a sus amigos - ven misaki - dijo mirandola y las dos se fueron de hay

Touga: oye sesshomaru misaki tiene dos espadas con dragon blanco como tatuaje - dijo a su hermano que lo miro sorprendido

Sesshomaru: si es el tatuaje que tiene ceñado sus poderes - dijo mirandolo a los ojos

Touga: eso significa que soy la pareja de ella - dijo sorprendido

Sessshomaru: mmm si - dijo mirandolo a los ojos - pero hermano no la dañes no se te olvide que eres mujeriego - dijo mirandolo seriamente

Touga: deje de ser mujeriego hace 100 años - dijo a su hermano

Sessomaru: en que parte esta el tatuaje - dijo mirando a su hermano

Touga: esta en su espalda - dijo mirandolo a los ojos

Kaname: espera eso tambien quiere decir que soy pareja de zero kiryuu - dijo mirandolo

Sesshomaru: mmmm - dijo sesshomaru mirando a su amigo que salio del despacho

vamos con zero

zero estaba en el bosque viendo la luna cuando sintio la presencia de alguien y saco su arma y vio al castaño que estaba en la clase de la noche los dos se miraron por un segundo cuando el castaño hablo

Kaname: hola kiryuu-kun - dijo mirandolo a los ojos

Zero: que quieres kuran - dijo mirandolo

Kaname: quiero hablar contigo - dijo mirando lo que hacia zero

Zero: de que - dijo mirando al pura sangre

Kaname: de shizuka hio - dijo viendo como el peliplata lo miro a los ojos

Zero: que pasa con esa mujer - dijo zero mirando a kuran

Kaname: te puedo ayudar a saber donde puede estar - dijo kaname a zero

Zero; a cambio de que - dijo mirandolo sabia que le va a pedir algo

Kaname: quiero que seas mi asistente hasta que mates a shizuka que te parece - dijo mirando a los ojos

**que respondera zero, espero que le guste el capitulo nos vemos luego **

**se despide**

**zero kuran kiryuu**


End file.
